


what are you worried about?

by fiddlesticks



Series: Little beasties [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Fluuf, Mummy Newt, Pregnancy, dad newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt is worried about becoming a father, the reader reassures him. Harmless fluff with mummy newtNewt x fem reader





	what are you worried about?

Your eyes fluttered open, allowing the first rays of spring light in, as your husband traced the curve of your ever growing belly with his always gentle hands. Knowing how likely it was that he hadn’t yet closed his eyes, you intertwined your fingers with his, enticing a slightly gravelly ‘g’morning love’ from his lips, as he placed a tender kiss to your temple. 

 

“how’s our scaly little friend coming along?’ you asked, as you snuggled into his side, knowing that he more than likely spent most of the night with the abandoned welsh green hatchlings, as he wouldn’t even humour the idea of you coming down to lend a hand. 

 

“he’s grand, he’s taken to eating the lamb that you suggested, I drew the line at feeding him rarebit, I don’t think the cheese would have agreed with him.’ He joked lightly, still tracing patterns across your swollen abdomen, worry hidden behind the laughter in his sea green eyes. 

 

“do, what do you think it’ll be like with this little chap?’ he asked apprehensively, although you knew that wasn’t what was bothering him, you answered him nonetheless, ‘ I don’t know, but we’ll find out together,’ you answered honestly, setting a reassuring kiss to his clavicle before smiling up at him, as he relaxed slightly. 

 

“I should go down and check on the hatchling, it’s about his breakfast time. Do you want a cup of tea, love?’ he asked with a slight groan as he sat up in bed, reluctantly untangling himself from you. 

 

“you go on sweetheart, I’ll bring you a cuppa down’ you persuaded him with a chaste kiss to the corner of his full lips, before he gave you a proper kiss, a light giggle escaping your lips, before he flung his long legs over the edge of your cosy bed, padding his way to the brown leather suitcase that sat in the corner of your shared bedroom before disappearing inside, but not without one last kiss to your forehead and one to your abdomen. 

 

A fond smile grew at your lips, as you shuffled past the case, drumming your fingers on the top, newt’s deep laughter reaching your ears from the depths of the case, before you wondered off to the kitchen , to collect your favourite mugs, before heading down to newts work shed yourself, tea tray in hand. 

 

You found him sat cross legged in the lush green grass, his back resting against a strong tree trunk, the acid green scaly creature coiled around his strong arm, as he snacked on his lamb. 

You could feel your heart swell at the site, as you made your way over to wrap your arms around his middle, resting your chin on his shoulder, with a kiss to his cheek. “ I don’t know what you’re so worried about Mr Scamander, you’ve been a dad for years’ you murdered, as you looked down at the welsh green, newt turned his head to give you sweet kiss, ‘thanks Mrs Scamander’ 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, where I post daily, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always welcome both on tumbler and here. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
